1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench with a hammer head for applying an axial force on a fastener with a recessed head and for simultaneously or subsequently applying a torque to loosen the fastener. The wrench serves both to loosen and remove “frozen fasteners.”
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
L-shaped wrenches are provided for use in removing Allen screws and other such fasteners with recessed heads such as Torx, square recess, Posidriv, clutch, Frearson and the like. If the screw is corroded such that it is “frozen” in the receiving surface sometimes the screw does not respond to the twisting motion of an L-shaped wrench. While a T-bar may be used with an Allen driver for additional force, sometimes there is insufficient clearance to use a T-bar. In these instances, the application of brute force on an L-shaped wrench may result in the driver camming out of the recessed head and damaging the screw such that the screw may need to be drilled out of the receiving surface.
While it is generally understood that applying an axial force on a screwdriver may aid in loosening a frozen screw, there has been no way to apply an axial force on an Allen wrench or other L-shaped wrench while simultaneously or subsequently applying a twisting motion.